The present invention relates to storage cases, and more particularly to foldable storage cases.
In order to simplify production and to limit shipping costs, many present storage cases include a one-piece panel structure wherein a plurality of panels are joined by foldable hinges. These storage cases typically include a corrugated cardboard construction and, when assembled, are held in the assembled position by glue, staples or an adhesive tape.
Although simple and cost effective, a number of problems arise from these existing storage cases. One problem is that the cardboard construction of existing cases is susceptible to water damage. For example, if a case is storing a breakable liquid container, such as a glass beer bottle, an accidental break or overflow can cause permanent damage to the storage case, rendering it unfit for storage and transport.
Another disadvantage of existing one-piece storage cases is their inability to withstand repeated use. The staples and adhesive tape used to hold existing cases together damage cases every time they are removed. Further, adhesive tape tends to wear out after repeated use, and needs to be removed and replaced over time, causing additional damage.
Still more disadvantages arise from the cover construction of existing storage cases. Due to the need to be able to repeatedly open and close case covers, existing covers rely on adhesive tape in order to be held in a closed position. Again, the constant removal and reapplication of tape over time will cause damage to a case. Furthermore, many one-piece cases, especially those made of thicker, sturdier materials, have cover panels that tend to return to an upright position when left unobstructed, further adding to the need for an adhesive to hold the cover panels in a closed position.
Consequently, there is a need for a foldable storage case made of a waterproof material that is able to withstand prolonged use, including repeated assembly and disassembly. To that end, a need exists for a novel foldable storage case that is held together by fasteners that do not cause damage to the case body. Furthermore, a need exists for a cover of the same material that is flexibly hinged and is able to be secured in a closed position without using a damage-causing adhesive tape. Therefore, a foldable storage case that solves the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.